Fake Girlfriend
by MiaAmore
Summary: Ashley is having a hard time with being herself and when her parents push her too hard to be with someone, she tells them that she is dating her co worker, Spencer, when in reality, she's not. When Spencer finds out, will she agree to be Ashley's fake girlfriend, and will they develop feelings for each other? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I live a double life. To my colleagues and most of my family, I'm just a straight, bitchy store manager with no real direction in life. To very few friends and select relatives, I'm an insecure musician and bisexual. Every day, I wake up wishing I had the balls to just come out to everyone, quit my job, and go on tour. My dad, Raife Davies, is a very famous and talented musician and he is one of the very few people that really knows me. He's offered over and over to set me up in the studio to record an album but I always find an excuse to back out. My mom knows that I want to be a musician and am bisexual, but she can be so pushy. I know she means well but she can be too much.

I'm Ashley Davies. I've been working at the same damn store for three years and got promoted to manager pretty quickly. I try to escape to the L.A. nightlife as much as possible with my best friends Madison and Aiden. They, besides my parents and sister, Kyla, are the only ones who know that I'm bisexual and about my music. My friends keep pushing for me to follow my dreams and come out, but I just don't have the confidence.

I haven't been with too many girls but I know that I like them. I like guys too, but I get screwed over a lot more by them than I do girls. In my last relationship, I was with a guy named Jason and he fucked me over badly. He took advantage of me in so many ways. Emotionally, financially, even physically a couple times. Since we broke up, my mom has been pushing for me to be with a girl. I don't really understand why but I don't argue. My mother wants me to get married quickly and have kids and she has really gotten on my nerves.

I finally told my mom that I was dating a girl I work with, Spencer, just to make her happy. Truthfully, I do kind of like Spencer. We've been working together for almost a year now. She's kind of reserved, but can be outgoing when she wants to be. She's in great shape; her store shirt hugs her body perfectly. Her jeans look amazing on her and I've caught myself a few times staring at her ass. She has a beautiful smile and perfect teeth. Spencer is so funny and I absolutely love her personality. I just wish I had the courage to actually ask her out.

My mom is really pleased that I'm "dating" Spencer. I just hope she and Spencer don't find out that I've been lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support! Please keep reviewing and check out my other story, Win Her Back.

Ashley's POV

Beep beep beep. I roll over to my side to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I groan and open my eyes. Eight o clock in the morning. My head is pounding from too much alcohol and a late night at the club with Madison and Aiden. Why I went out last night is beyond me considering I have to be at work at ten. I slowly sit up. It's mornings like these that I swear off alcohol. My will power, however, always crumbles.

I get in the shower and wash off last night. From what I can recall, I met a girl while buying drinks and the next thing I knew, we were fucking in the bathroom. She was pretty, but definitely a slut. I usually have one night stands. Girls practically throw themselves at me and I just take advantage of that.

I dry off and do my hair and makeup. I always, no matter what, have to look hot. Even if I am just going into work. Maybe Spencer will be working today too... Cursing at myself for even liking her, I pop a couple aspirins and am out the door. The perks of being the daughter of Raife Davies is that as long as I have a job, I get a nice allowance that pays for my lavish apartment and very nice porsche. I do wish though I had the balls (metaphorically speaking of course) to record an album and go on tour. Then I can pay for things myself. But working at a shop that sells surf and skate clothing and equipment doesn't pay very well and I need help from my dad. Aside from that, he just loves spoiling me.

I walk into the shop and go straight for the schedule. I smile as soon as I see that Spencer will be coming in at noon. It will be just us and our gay boss, Micah, until this evening when we close at six. One of the perks working here is that there isn't a lot of employees, so the hours are good and I get to work with Spencer fairly often. And if I'm really lucky and Micah is in a good enough mood, we sometimes close a little early to catch some waves at the beach. Spencer looks so hot when she surfs. She's even hotter when she wears only a bikini.

"Hey Ashley." Micah calls from the back room.

"Hey."

"Listen, I'm doing inventory today so I need you and Spencer to run the shop, okay?" Micah says as he walks to the front of the store. He has short dirty blonde hair thats spiked up. His tan brings out his green eyes. Micah is a pretty good looking guy and a lot of girls are attracted to him. Until they hear him talk at least. He is very open about being gay and will make that clear to everyone. Overall, he is a really great guy.

I inwardly smile at the thought of just me and Spencer working together. "Yeah, sure, that's fine."

"Thanks Ash." He walks away to the back again.

Mornings are pretty slow so I just clean up a little around the shop and put out a few new items from Hurley and O'Neill. I can't help but look up at the clock, counting down to noon. Finally, after a long two hours, Spencer walks in.

"Hey Ashley."

"Hi Spencer."

"Has it been slow?"

"Yeah, I don't expect there will be many customers since the weather is pretty crappy." For the last couple days, it's been storming a lot, which is never good for business.

Our conversation dies there. Spencer is pretty reserved. It takes a lot to get her to be outgoing. Lately though, its gotten easier and we've both been talking a little bit more to each other since I'm shy too.

We both sit down behind the counter. She pulls out her laptop and I pull out my notebook. I try to write and draw when there's no customers to help pass the time. I look up at Spencer and see that she's doing something with a video.

"What's that you're doing, Spence?"

"Just editing a video for my film class. Hopefully if my professor likes it enough, he'll pass it along to a film company and I can get an internship."

"What's the video about?"

"It's just video of me and others surfing. We were supposed to put together a documentary."

"Oh cool. Can I watch it when you're done editing?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. But I should warn you now, it's nothing spectacular." At that moment, the door opens and someone walks in. I look up and it's my mom.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Three

Shit.

I rush over to my mom and grab her arm, pulling her to a back corner.

"Mom!" I hiss. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be visiting Kyla in San Francisco for a few weeks!"

"Oh, Ashley dear, your father, Kyla, and I decided to come down and surprise you and Spencer! We're dying to meet her. Why are you acting so strange?"

"Uh...um...I-I just wasn't expecting you, that's all."

"Well, introduce me to Spencer!" I stare at her, trying to come up with an excuse for her to leave. But all of a sudden, my mom walks past me and goes to the counter where Spencer is.

I ran up there in time for my mom to say, "You must be Spencer. It's so nice to meet you; Ashley has told me so much about you." Spencer turns to look at me when my mom says this and she looks confused as hell.

Shit.

Without thinking twice, I run up to Spencer and throw my arms around her neck.

"Babe, this is my mom." I stare into her eyes, trying with all my might to convey that I needed her to play along.

"Um, sweetheart, you didn't tell me your mom was coming to visit." She stares back, and her eyes are saying that I have some major explaining to do.

But she's playing along, and that's good.

"I didn't know she was coming, this is a surprise." I pull back and slip my hand in hers, hoping that I can pull this off long enough to explain to her what's going on."

My mom watches us with a big smile on her face. "Spencer, I would love to talk to you more. Unfortunately, Ashley's father and I already have plans for tonight." I breathe a sigh of relief when she says this. "But," But? But what? "We would love to take you and Ashley out to eat tomorrow."

"Uh..." She looks over at me and I give her a piercing look. "Sure. That sounds great, Mrs. Davies."

"Great! Ashley, I will call you later. Bye!" And with that, she walks out of the shop and I prepare myself to get grilled.

Spencer folds her arms and says, "So babe," putting extra emphasis on 'babe', "Want to tell me what that was about?"

I bite my lip and look at the floor. "It's kind of a long story."

"I think we have plenty of time for you to explain." She says bitingly.

"Look, please don't hate me for this. Two months ago, I got out of a really bad relationship with that Jason guy."

"Yeah, I remember him." Jason had come into the shop a couple times to bitch me out for whatever reason and Spencer always made him leave.

"Well, our breakup was nasty. And after it, my mom really hated him. Look, I-I'm bisexual," I peer over at her tentatively but her face shows no emotion. "Anyways, after my breakup with him, my mom really really started pushing me to be with a girl. Like, she bothered me all the time about it. I finally got so fed up and without thinking, said I was in a relationship with you. I'm sorry, Spence, I really am."

She stares at me and then sighs. Running a hand through her hair, she sits down. "So you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"I-I know it sounds stupid. I know you're straight. I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry. I won't bug you anymore." I go to walk to the back of the store but Spencer grabs my hand and pulls me back so that there is only a couple inches between us. I gulp. Damn, why does she have to be so attractive?

"Who said I'm straight?" Whoa, whoa, what?

"What?"

"I said, who said I'm straight. Because I'm not. I'm bisexual too."

"You are?"

"Yes. What would you call us, Ashley?"

That takes me completely by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What would you call us? Friends? Colleagues? Acquaintances?"

"Um, I would like to think that we're friends..."

"I would like to think so to."

"So will you help me? I'll pay you if that's what you want, if you do help me."

"We're friends, Ash," I smile at her shortening my name."So as your friend, I'll help you. I don't want to be paid."

"I need to pay you back somehow though."

She closes the gap between us. "Then treat me to dinner."

I gulp again. Her face is getting closer to mine. "I-I can do that. What's your favorite kind of food?"

Her face gets really close to mine. "Italian. That's the only way to my heart." At that moment, she pulls away as a customer walks in and greets them. She looks back over at me and smirks while I stand there looking like a dumbstruck idiot.

So not only does she have a great personality and is extremely good looking, she's also a tease.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, you all are awesome. Thank you all for the support. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter Four

"Hey girls." Micah walks up from the back of the store. "I don't think we'll get any more customers so let's close up early."

It's about three o clock and since mine and Spencer's conversation earlier, we've barely talked. After that customer left, she went right back to editing her video. I reluctantly went back to writing, and occasionally looked up at Spencer.

Spencer stretches and smiles. "Awesome, just in time for low tide. The waves should be good from the storm's winds. You two in for some surfing?"

"I'm gonna pass," Micah said. "I have a hot date with an even hotter guy." He winks at us and locks the front door.

"What about you Ashley?"

"Sure." This would be the perfect chance to spend some more time with Spencer and get to know her.

We grab our bathing suits from our cars and go to the changing rooms. I slip on my white bikini and then pull on my purple board shorts and black rash guard. Stepping out, I notice Spencer looking at the shop's surf gear.

"Hey Micah, I'm gonna get a new pair of board shorts and rash guard, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, take what you want." Micah is pretty cool about letting us just take a few things every now and then.

"Hey Ash, what shorts and rash guard do you think I should get?" It takes me a few seconds to register what she said because I'm staring at her amazing body. She's wearing a red bikini that shows off her tall, lean, and tan body. Spencer has a nice four pack that makes her look even more sexy.

"Uhh, get the short blue board shorts and the white rash guard."

Smirking at me, she grabs the gear and brushes past me. God, she's so attractive. Shaking my head, I call out, "Micah, I'm borrowing a board, okay?"

"Yup, no problem, just bring it back in one piece!"

"I will. You ready Spence?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my surfboard." We walk out to her Jeep and she grabs her board that's strapped to the top. We start walking to the beach that's a few blocks away and I decide to make some small talk.

"So you're cool with being my fake girlfriend?"

"Yes, as long as you're cool with me being your hot fake girlfriend." I can't say anything for a minute. She can really be a tease.

"Uh, y-yeah." Spencer smirks at me again as we arrive at the beach. She jumps into the water and on her board and paddles out. I follow and can't help but admire her long legs. Catching up, we wait on our boards for a good set of waves to come.

Breaking the silence, Spencer asks, "So, what all will we have to do as a fake couple?"

"Hold hands, cuddle, kiss, you know, typical things."

She's quiet for a few minutes and then finally asks, "So why me? Why did you say you were in a relationship with me?"

I have to play this off right so she doesn't know that I like her. "I don't know. You were just the first person to pop in my head."

"Who all knows that you're bisexual?"

"My parents, my sister, Kyla, and my best friends, Madison and Aiden."

"Well, why not just say you were in a relationship with Madison then?"

Shit. She got me on that one. "I, uh, who all knows that you're bisexual?" I had to quickly change the subject.

"Just a couple of my friends, and now you."

"That's it?"

"That's it,"

"Why?"

"Because." I knew that she didn't want to talk about this anymore, so I let it go. We catch waves for the next hour, trying to show each other up. Spencer is by far the better surfer and I didn't mind watching her at all. She is so sexy when she surfs.

We walk back to the shop and to our cars. "So why don't you come over to my apartment tomorrow afternoon before we go out to eat with my parents?"

"Sure. Oh and Ashley, I'm not going to let you get off too easy on the whole 'you picking me to be your fake girlfriend' thing."

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around what happened yesterday. I'm Ashley's fake girlfriend. I'm not sure if I'm okay with it or not. On one hand, Ashley is using me, to an extent. But on the other hand, I think I like Ashley. She's beautiful and she's a mystery to me. We don't talk much, only make some side conversation. I want to know more about her. I want to know why she told her family that I was her girlfriend, why she chose me, but I don't really think likes me more than a friend. I don't know. I'm just so confused.

I'm getting ready to over to Ashley's. Standing in front of my closet, I try to decide what to wear. I want to look hot, maybe grab Ashley's attention, but I also want to dress respectively because I am going out with her parents tonight. Yeah, I really do care about first impressions, and I would like to make a good impression on my fake girlfriend's parents.

Finally, I decide on blue jeans and a dark blue V-neck shirt with my leather jacket, and make sure my hair and makeup are perfect. I grab my car keys, slip on my white Pumas and am out the door. I jump into my black Jeep Sahara. This thing is my baby. It's black paint and rims match its interior black leather, lined with red. I won a film contest a few months back with a political video and used the prize money to put a down payment on the Jeep and with enough left over for a few month's payment. I make sure that my baby looks good at all times. I've used it a couple times to start up conversations with hot guys and girls.

Following the directions Ashley texted me to her apartment, I realize that I'm actually nervous. This is a whole new experience for me and I'm still not quite sure what to make of it. I guess all I can do is play my part and even see if there could be something real between me and Ashley.

I pull up to Ashley's apartment complex and sit in my Jeep for a minute. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach and I really wish they would go away. I finally make myself get out of the car and find Ashley's door. I stop at 306, and knock. I take a deep breath and wait a minute until Ashley swings the door open. Her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail and she's wearing ripped jeans and a tank top, showing off her firm arms, nice cleavage, and collarbone. I stare at her for a moment and then meet her gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes are looking at me almost as if she's analyzing me. Suddenly feeling self-conscience, I bite down on my lower lip.

Her lips turn up in a slight smile and she grabs my hand, and pulls me in through the door.

"Hey baby, do you mind if we have someone join us?"

"Um, sure. Who?" She steps off to the side and I see her mom sitting on the couch. Shit. I am so not prepared for this. I thought I would at least get to have some time with Ashley and prepare for dinner with her parents.

"Oh hello Spencer dear. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you, Mrs. Davies?"

"I'm good, and please call me Christine. Come sit down. I thought it would be nice to surprise you and Ashley before dinner."

"Yes mother, you're very good at surprising us." Ashley said through gritted teeth, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I would like to have some girl time with you two and discuss some things that we shouldn't talk about in front of your father."

"Such as?"

"Calm down, sweetheart. First, Spencer, tell me a little about yourself."

"Oh, uh, I'm 21, currently going to UCLA for film, uh, I'm originally from Ohio but moved here a few years ago with my family because my mom got a great job at a hospital here. I have one brother. I had two. My eldest brother died. That's pretty much it." I blush, I don't really like talking about myself. I glance over to Ashley and she's staring at me with a curious look on her face.

"How did your brother die, honey?" Christine asked.

"I don't really like talking about it..."

"Oh of course, I'm sorry for prying; it must be hard for you." All I can do is nod and look down at the floor.

"Spence, would you like some water?" asks Ashley, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure, thanks." She goes into the kitchen and hands me a bottle of water.

"Well, let's get to the serious questions. What are your intentions with my daughter."

I quickly look at Ashley and see her roll her eyes and shake her head. "I want to see where our relationship will go. I'm interested in her and I care for her. She makes me happy and I want to make her happy too." Christine smiles at this and Ashley breathes a sigh of relief.

"You two have been together for three months, correct?"

"Yeah." I'm guessing this is what Ashley told her.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

I choke on my water at this as Ashley groans.

"Mom! Seriously?"

"Oh, dear, it's not like sex doesn't happen. Let's be adults now."

"That's none of your business, you shouldn't be asking Spencer that."

"It's not like it's a big deal, Ashley. You two haven't been acting like a couple, really. You should kiss or cuddle or something."

"Mom, we're done! We're done with the questions. Spencer and I will see you and Dad later at dinner, okay?"

"Would you like to spend alone time with Spencer?" Ashley blushes at this.

"Yes, Mother."

Christine smirks, grabs her purse, and heads towards the door. "I will see you two at six o clock sharp at Grey's. Bye girls." And with that, she leaves.

"Spence, I am so sorry for that. I had no idea she would be stopping by and I am so so sorry for that questioning."

"It's okay, Ash." She looks really upset like she's beating herself up. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Hey," I put a finger under her chin and lift it up so she's looking at me. "It's alright, I don't blame you at all. I just wasn't prepared is all."

"Well you did really well. You do good under pressure."

I laugh a little and pull her into a hug. "I just want to make a good impression, on you and your parents, even if I am your fake girlfriend."

Ashley pulls back a little to look at me. I gaze into her eyes again and feel the butterflies come back. Biting my lower lip, I look down and then back up at her. She leans in and closes her eyes. Before I know it, her soft, full lips are pressing onto mine. I'm caught by surprise but kiss back. A couple seconds later, she pulls away and her face turns very red.

"W-what was that for?" I ask her.

"I know my mom will be pushy about us showing affection for each other so I figured that our first kiss should be on our own terms, not forced..." Her voice trails off.

"Well, I am glad that the first time we kissed wasn't in front of your parents. I have the feeling that your mother would tell us that we're doing it wrong or something." She laughs at that.

"Probably. Do you want to just hang out and watch TV or something?"

"Sure."

"Come on. Her soft, warm hands grabs mine and pulls me to the couch. Maybe this fake relationship won't be too bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not posting sooner; I just had two surgeries done and have not had the motivation to do much. Thank you to everyone giving support, it means a lot. Please keep reviewing!

Ashley's POV

Spencer and I have been hanging out since my mom's visit. We've been watching crappy reality TV shows and making fun of the people on them. She's really witty and has been keeping me laughing all afternoon.

We're sitting on the opposite ends of the couch and all I can think is how I want to be right next to her, with her arms wrapped around me. Hell, I want to be laying down with her. I want to feel her lean body against mine.

"Ashley? You there?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on me. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, um, just that maybe we should find out more about each other, so it really seems like we're a couple."

"Okay, sure. But while we do that, want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

We pull on our shoes and are out the door. I live right by Huntington Beach so I lead Spencer down there, all the while asking each other questions.

"What's your favorite color, Spence?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything really. I'm not too picky. I know yours is Italian." She laughs. God, I love it when she laughs.

"Ha ha yes."

"So you're going into film?"

"Well, that's the plan. What about you? What do you want to do?"

I pause for a second before I answer. "Uh, nothing. I mean, I'm not really sure."

"You must have some aspirations or dreams."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "To be honest, I want to sing. I want to tour. That's all I've really wanted to do."

"Well, why don't you? Your dad is Raife Davies, surely he could get you in a studio to record an album?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not very outgoing or anything. I'm too scared to."

"It's worth a try, Ash."

"It's not that easy for me. I'm not really comfortable around other people."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. I just have a hard time trusting people. It's hard for me to even tell you this stuff."

"Hey," Spencer stops in front of me. Her arm swings forward like she's going to grab my hand but seems to think better off it. For some reason, this disappoints me and I look at the ground. "You can trust me, Ashley. I won't hurt you in any way."

I smile a little and look up into her eyes. They're ocean blue and just draw me in. I'm speechless for a moment and then remember that she's waiting for a response. "I guess so. But I mean, I-I've just had bad experiences with people. How do I know that you won't screw me over too?"

Her eyes narrow a little and she steps closer to me. I gulp; she looks so sexy when she's intimidating. "Because I keep my word. I may not have had a good childhood, but I do have morals and I do believe in chivalry." As soon as the last word leaves her mouth, her eyes go wide and she steps back.

I look at her curiously. That was the first time I have ever heard her mention her childhood before. "Why didn't you have a good childhood?"

"It doesn't matter." She's looking over my shoulder while holding her left arm. She looks so uncomfortable. Instinctively and so suddenly that it even catches myself by surprise, I grab her hand. Spencer looks at me for a second before looking away again. I study her face and see that she's clenching and unclenching her jaw muscles. I can't help but admire her beauty.

"Hey," I squeeze Spencer's hand to get her attention. "You can trust me too, you know. If you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen."

She smiles slightly and starts pulling me back down the beach. "Thanks Ash. We should be getting back; It's almost time to have dinner with your parents."

I agree and I let go of her hand, not wanting to push my luck. Walking back, I think about how much I would like to just be alone with Spencer tonight. And not just to have sex. For the first time ever, I'm legitimately interested in someone and want to get to know her better. Maybe, just maybe, if I play my cards right, I can get to know her better, and that thought keeps me hopeful and happier than I have been in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for the support and well wishes, it means so much. Please keep reviewing!

Ashley's POV

"Let me just go get ready and then we can leave." Spencer and I just got back from our walk. She sits down on the couch as I walk into my bedroom and close the door. I head straight to the bathroom and splash water on my face.

"Get it together, Davies," I tell myself. I keep catching myself staring at Spencer, and it gets so bad that I space out. She must think there's something wrong with me.

I head back into my bedroom, throwing open my closet. Shit. What the hell am I going to wear? I grab clothes off their hangers and throw them on my bed. Quickly sorting through them, I decide on a nice black cocktail dress then hugs my body nicely. I run over to my jewelry box and put on a diamond necklace that my dad got me for my birthday last year. I go back into the bathroom and hurriedly fix my hair and makeup, making sure I look hot for Spencer.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting," I tell Spencer as I walk back into the living room. She jumps up off the couch and stares. "You there?" I ask her, giggling.

"I, um, yeah, you just look, uh you look really nice."

"Thank you, Spence."

"Now I feel under-dressed for dinner." She shifts her weight nervously.

"No, you look great." And I really mean that. She looks good in that navy blue V neck shirt that clings to her perfectly lean body, and her light wash jeans shows off just how toned her legs are. Once she puts that leather jacket back on, I'll be weak in the knees.

"I don't know, Ash. I want to make a good impression on your parents."

"Aw, are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Why do you want to make such a good impression on them? You're only my fake girlfriend."

"Because they're your parents and, despite being your fake girlfriend, I want them to like me."

"Oh trust me, they will. They think anything will be better than my last boyfriend." I reply, bitterly.

"Is Jason still harassing you?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Ashley. I don't trust him and I wouldn't put it past him to try and do something to you."

She must be remembering the last time Jason came into the shop. He had burst through the door, knocking down racks, screaming about how I'm a whore because I left him. Spencer grabbed a baseball bat we keep behind the counter and made him leave. I can't forget how red his face was, how he shook with anger, how his eyes were full of rage.

"I'll be alright Spencer. Now come on, we gotta go or we'll be late." We leave my apartment and she leads me over to her Jeep. She opens the passenger door for me and I can't help but smile.

"Well," I say as she get's into the driver seat. "You weren't kidding, you are chivalrous."

"Told ya," She smirks.

I laugh as she starts the Jeep and suddenly, All Time Low is playing through the speakers.

"You listen to All Time Low?" I gasp. They're my favorite band.

"Yup, they're my favorite band!"

"Mine too! Nothing Personal is my favorite album, what's yours?"

"Dirty Work, for sure?"

"Really? I think that's my least favorite. They just seem...off on that album."

"No way! The lyrics are way more mature than on any other album."

We banter back and forth about the band, playfully fighting over what the best songs are. Before I know it, we're pulling into a parking spot at Grey's. We walk up to the restaurant and she holds the door open for me. I smile again and lead the way into the restaurant. I quickly scan the room, looking for my parents, and I see them sitting in the back corner. We make our way over to them and Spencer pulls out a chair for me to sit in. Damn, not only is she attractive, she is thoughtful and chivalrous. My parents must thinking the same thing, because they look very impressed. Spencer sits down next to me and my father introduces himself.

"Spencer, I'm Raife, Ashley's father. It's nice to meet the woman who's making my little girl very happy." She gives me a quick glance. Oops. Maybe I should have told her exactly what all I've told my parents.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Davies."

"None of that 'Mr.' stuff please, just call me Raife."

Spencer gives a polite smile and inclines her head a little. "Alright, Raife."

"Oh Spencer, I love how polite you are." My mom speaks up. "And you and Ashley certainly seem happy together."

"Why do you say that, Mother?" I have a feeling I don't want to hear her answer.

"Because Spencer is being so courteous with you and you, well, you're just positively glowing, dear." I duck my head and blush. I hope I'm not glowing. I do not want to give any sign showing off my feelings for Spencer.

I quickly compose myself and decide to milk this fake relationship for all it's worth. Grabbing Spencer's hand, I reply "Yes, well, Spencer is great to me."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart!" My dad beams. I remember how disappointed he was when he found out just how horrible Jason had been to me. I feel bad momentarily for lying to him and everyone else about being in a relationship. But I'll have to worry about that later.

"So Spencer, I've heard you're majoring in film. What exactly do you do?" My dad asks.

"Well, I'm really into documentaries. I'm considering even going into journalism as a double major, but I haven't decided yet."

My parents smile; I can tell they're liking her more and more with each passing minute. "You should see the documentary she's putting together now. It's about surfing, which by the way, she is really good at." Now it's her turn to duck her head and blush.

"I'm not that good at surfing," she says modestly. "And I'm a little hung up at the moment with that documentary."

"Why's that, dear?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a film maker's version of writer's block, I think."

"Yes, well, from what I've seen so far Spence, it will turn out very nicely. And yes, you are amazing at surfing." She smiles sheepishly and we stare into each eyes. I'm trying to read her, figure out exactly what she's thinking, but Spencer is a mystery. A mystery I'm dying to figure out.

"Ahem." We tear our eyes off of each other, and I realize, I don't really have to pretend to be dating her. It's just coming naturally.

The four of us make some small talk while waiting for our food. I get sushi while my parents and Spencer all order steaks. They joke with me since I'm the only one that really likes sushi. We talk mainly about my father's career and old memories where my parents try to embarrass me. Spencer laughs along, and joke with them at all the right times. She shows us all just how witty she is. I can't help but just watch her throughout dinner. She's gorgeous and I really would give anything to have a real date with her. Her laugh is musical, and it's inspiring me to subconsciously write a song in my head. I haven't been this motivated to write a song in a long time.

Finally, dinner is over and the four of us are getting ready to leave. Both my parents pull her into hugs and ask if they can make plans with again soon.

"The four of us should do something with Kyla. And we could invite Madison and Aiden!"

"Uh, sure, Mom.'

She looks at us with the biggest smile on her face. With one last goodbye, my parents leave.

I sigh with relief. "Thank God that's finally over," I say as we walk back to the Jeep.

She gives a throaty chuckle. "It wasn't bad. Your parents nice; I like them. I just hope they liked me."

"Oh trust me, they did." We get into the Jeep and drive off.

We're silent for a few minutes. Timidly, I speak up. "Spence?"

"Hm?"

"I-I had great time with you today." I blush deeply and am thankful for the darkness.

"I had a great time too, Ash." God, I just love it when she shortens my name. I have to fight off the urge to wrap my fingers around hers. After a few more minutes, we pull up to my apartment. I'm not exactly sure what to do. I don't think she does either. I decide on giving her a quick hug and as I open the car door, I give her a smile.

"Thank you, Spencer. For all of this." I get out and head up to my apartment. Once in, I immediately grab my notebook and start writing my first song in months.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashley's POV**

It's been a couple days since Spencer and I went to dinner with my parents, and we haven't seen each other since. We've been texting a lot though, and we finally get to work together today, so I'm really excited.

I walk into the shop at noon and see Spencer lifting some boxes onto shelves. I can't help but admire her slightly bulging arms muscles, her lean body, her firm ass...

Shaking my head, I make my way over to her. "Hey there."

She turns around and smiles, showing off her dazzling white, perfect teeth. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's been slow," she says with a frown. The weather has still been really crappy. The wind is strong and the clouds are ominous. Bad for business.

We sit in silence for a while and then Spencer asks, "What's your favorite movie?" We've been randomly asking each other questions like this to get to know each other better.

"Uh, The Prestige. You?"

"Toss up between Amityville Horror and The Haunting in Connecticut."

"You like scary movies?"

"Love them."

"I don't like them too much, they scare me."

She gives me a throaty chuckle. "Well, that is the point."

I laugh and lightly punch her. "Well, maybe if I had a hottie to hold me while watching one, I'd be more willing to watch one."

"Oh, alright, I'll watch one with you," she says, pretending to be exasperated. We laugh at this and continue to flirt a little throughout the afternoon. A couple hours later, Micah comes in and tells us to close up for the day, so we decide to go surfing.

As we walk down the beach, we make small talk. I try to dig a little deeper, to find out more, but she obviously has a wall up. I just hope I can break it down. We get to the water and jump in. She paddles ahead and I'm thankful for the chance to check her out.

We catch some waves, but for the most part, I watch Spencer and marvel at just how good she is at surfing. I decide to try and impress her by catching a bigger wave, but I completely underestimate it and the next thing I know, I'm underwater, struggling to resurface. I feel an arm grab my waist and then suddenly air hits my face and I'm breathing in deep gulps of oxygen. I try to fight unconsciousness and before I know it, I'm being laid down on the beach.

I feel a mouth press against mine and additional breaths of air are being given to me. After a minute of this, my brain starts functioning again and I focus on the face above mine. Spencer pulls away and sits back once she sees that I'm okay. I slowly sit up, listening to Spencer take deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Ashley?" She looks at me worriedly.

"Y-yeah. What happened?"

"You got pulled in the undertow of a big wave. I grabbed you as soon as I could. God, you scared me; I thought you drowned."

"Thank you Spencer. For saving me."

She laughs and pulls me into her arms. We sit for a while in silence, just watching the ocean.

After several minutes, she pulls away and stands up. "We should get you home so you can rest."

I agree and she helps me to my feet. We walk back to our cars and I give her a tender hug. "Thank you again for saving me, Spence."

"It's not a problem. I save hot girls all the time, it's what I do." She winks at me and I can't help but laugh.

"So I'm hot?"

"I-I, uh, well yes, um..."

I caught her completely off guard and we both know it. I smirk, give her hand a squeeze and get into my car. On my way home, I get a phone call from Madison.

"Hey chica, Aiden and I are going out tonight. You in?"

"Sure Maddi."

"Alright. See at eight."

I get home and eat a little before getting ready for my night out with my friends. At eight, I'm pulling into Grey's. Walking in, I go to our usual table and find that Madison and Aiden are already there.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ashley."

"How was work with Spencer?" Madison asks with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, um, it was good. Uneventful."

"Oh really? Well Kyla tells me you two are together." They both look at me with wide smiles on their faces.

God damn it.

"We aren't really dating." I decide to tell them truth and tell them the full story. When I finish talking, they just stare at me.

Finally, Aiden speaks up. "Well, why don't you just actually date her?" He asks this as though it is the most obvious solution in the world.

"I would, dumb ass, but she doesn't like me."

"And how do you know that?"

I falter. "I, I just do, okay?"

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"No."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I just do! Can we just change the subject please?"

They both sigh. "Chica, you have commitment issues, and I don't blame you for that. But sometimes, you need to let your walls down. Look, milk this fake relationship for all it's worth, and see where it goes."

I nod, not saying anything. I look around and see Spencer walking in the door with a couple people. I smile and feel my heart flutter. Then I see Jason walking in behind her, and I feel myself go pale.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**I love you all for the support. Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy!**

**Ashley's POV**

Fuck. Both Spencer and Jason are here. This is bad. This is very bad.

My face must have given something away because Aiden and Madison both look over to the door. "Ashley, what-?"

I shake my head vigorously because at that moment, Spencer notices me and walks over.

"Hey Ashley." She gives me the most adorable half smile and even though I'm completely terrified, I smile back. Something about this girl just makes me feel...safer? Happier? More at ease? I don't know, but I think I'm kind of falling for her.

Whoa, whoa, what? I, Ashley Davies, do not fall for anyone. I shake my head; I'll have to think this over later. Right now, I have much more pressing matters to attend to.

Realizing Spencer is waiting for a response, I give a soft "hey" back. Madison and Aiden look back and forth between me and Spencer and then it dawns on them.

"Oh, so you must be Spencer!" Aiden exclaims. Great, something tells me that they are going to make my life just a little bit more difficult.

"It is so nice to finally meet Ashley's 'girlfriend'!" Madison joins in. I shoot them a dirty look and they both crack up.

"I'm sorry about them, Spence. They're just jealous because neither of them can get a relationship, real or not," I say through gritted teeth. The corners of Spencer's mouth turns up into a smirk as my two idiot friends shut up immediately.

"Low blow, Ash"

I let out a raspy laugh and say, "If I buy you dinner this weekend, will you forgive me?" They quickly look at each other as if to consult and then give wide smiled affirmatives.

My friends can be so stupid.

Spencer laughs and then says, "Well, I'll let you get back to it. I just wanted to stop by and say hi."

"Spencer, you should join us. We really do want to get to know you better."

"Yeah, we want to chat up the girl that has Ashley so hap-" I kick Aiden under the table before he can finish his sentence. "Ow, Ash!" Spencer looks at me suspiciously.

"Ahem, well," I say, quickly changing the subject. "Who were the two people that walked in with you?"

"Oh, that was my brother, Glen, and his girlfriend who is also my best friend, Chelsea. I should get back to them, they're waiting on me."

"You three should join us!" I inwardly groan at Madison's statement. Jason is here and I do not want him to see Spencer with me. It wouldn't be safe for either of us.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Madison." The three of them look at me. "I, uh, I mean, we're not any fun, Spencer. You wouldn't have a good time with us, and, um, I think I might take off soon. I have a, uh, a headache?" I finish very lamely and all three of them are looking at me cynically.

"Ash, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but shut up. Spencer, ignore her. You and your brother and friend should join us." Thanks Madison, you're such a great friend.

"Alright, thanks. Let me go grab them." As soon as she's gone Aiden and Madison turn on me.

"What the fuck, Ash?"

"I thought you liked this girl, so what the hell was that?"

"Jason is here." I lay my forehead on the table. The other two are silent for a few moments.

"Well fuck." I pick my head up and glare at them.

"We're sorry, Ashley! We thought you were just being stupid because it's obvious you like this girl, but can't act on those feelings." Before I can respond, Spencer comes back to our table, this time with a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a black girl with the prettiest dark, curly hair. Even though Spencer has only been gone a minute, I still get butterflies in my stomach as soon as she returns and looks at me, with the smallest smile on her lips. Damn, this girl is too much.

"Ashley, Madison, Aiden, this is my Glen and Chelsea. Glen, Chelsea, this is Ashley, Madison, and Aiden." We all say our 'heys' as they sit down at the table. We order a round of shots, which I desperately need to calm my nerves. I'm praying Jason doesn't notice us.

"Ash?" Spencer whispers in my ear. Her mouth is only a couple inches away from my ear, and her hot breath tickles me and sends shivers down my spine. I swallow my moan. "You okay? You're barely talking and you're as white as a ghost."

Before I can respond, a harsh voice cuts through the air. "Hello Ashley." I turn around and dread fills me.

Jason is towering over me, with his arms folded across his chest.

Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review, review, review =]**

**Ashley's POV**

Fuck.

Jason is standing over me and I have the overwhelming feeling that this will not end well. I swallow my rising panic and try to respond calmly.

"W-what do you want, Jason?" I inwardly curse the shakiness in my voice. I don't want him or Spencer or the others to catch on that I'm terrified. This man has tortured me emotionally and has taken advantage of me physically and financially. Seeing him here makes me want to throw up.

"Oh, I decided that I want to spend some time with you, Princess." He's called me that since a month and a half into our disastrous eight month relationship. He came up with the name because he's always thought that my father spoiled me and because I have a lot of money.

"Madison," he nods at her. "Still looking like a slut. Maybe you, me, and Ashley can have some fun later."

"Fuck you, you asshole."

He laughs. "Feisty as usual. Save that attitude for the bedroom."

"You're a fucking pig, Jason."

"Oh, Aiden! You're still a douche." He looks over at Glen and Chelsea. I can tell he's thinking of an insult for them when his eyes roam over to Spencer. His smirk quickly turns into a scowl, and I know that he's thinking of the time he came into the surf shop, half drunk, demanding money from me. We had been broken up for about two weeks, and he hadn't taken it well. When he came into the shop that day, he was throwing things and trashing the place. He had slapped me, and tried to do more physical damage when Spencer ran out with a bat and hit him behind the knees. She threatened to bash his head in if he didn't leave and stay away. He hadn't come around me since, but I know that his pride had something to do with that; getting beaten by a woman does wonders to a man's ego.

He glares at Spencer and she glares right on back. I slowly rise out of my chair so I can get in between them if need be. Jason is a very aggressive, masochistic man, and I would not put it past him to try and hurt Spencer.

He turns back to me. "Come on, Princess, we're going to dance." He grabs my wrist and starts pulling me to the dance floor.

I yank my arm back. "No. Leave me alone."

"Excuse me? I said we're going to dance." He growls out.

"And I said no." This time, he grabs my upper arm hard and tries to drag me to him. The others jump out of their chairs and Spencer walks forward, shoving him hard.

"She said no, you fucking prick."

"Spence, don't."

She ignores that and steps in front of me, shielding me from Jason.

"O-ooh, Blondie wants to fight." He says, stepping forward.

Glen steps forward. "Why don't you just leave us alone, asshole?"

Jason disregards him and comes even closer to Spencer. I try to pull her back a little, but she shrugs me off and stands her ground.

"You know Blondie, you don't have a baseball bat this time. I could easily over power you. So why don't you just let me take Princess here, and then later, the three of us can go back to my place. You two can put on a little 'show' for me." He says, taunting her.

Her upper lip curls up into snarl. "Go fuck yourself, you disgusting, arrogant motherfucker."

Jason jerks his chin up. "I don't know why you're defending this spoiled little bitch. She will never be into you, Blondie. You might have feelings for her, but you're nothing special. Just some bitch she works with. She's mine."

Spencer laughs haughtily. "Get over yourself. Your big ego is over compensating for your little dick."

At this, Jason snaps. He lunges forward and grabs Spencer with one hand, cocking the other one back. His right fist collides with her left cheek. I run forward trying to grab his fist, but he elbows me in the throat, catching me by surprise. He punches Spencer again, this time in the gut. Aiden and Glen jump on his back, but in his rage, he keeps attacking Spencer. She's trying hard to stay standing and fight back, and in the chaos, she manages to land a nice right hook under Jason's jaw, stunning him, but only for a second. He throws Aiden and Glen off of himself, yelling angrily. The people in the bar are rushing forward to try and break up the fight.

Jason jumps on Spencer, grabbing her by the throat, choking her out as he pummels her face. I catch my breath and land a hard kick in his face, forcing him off Spencer. He grabs my ankle and pulls me down, slapping me hard across the face. Jason punches me one more time before Glen, Aiden, and two other guys pull him off of me.

Madison rushes forward and helps me sit up. I look at Spencer and I immediately feel like I will be violently ill. Her face is covered in blood, and her left eye is swelled completely shut. Bruises are already starting to cover her body, but her face is the worst. I quickly crawl over to her, terror and panic rising in my chest.

"Spencer!" I cry out. "Spence, please answer me, please!" Chelsea, who's kneeling down and holding Spencer's head, looks at me with the most horrified look I have ever seen.

"Spence! NO!" Glen yells. I turn my head in time to see him kicking the shit out Jason. Three men have to grab him and hold him back. "That's my baby sister you motherfucker!" He struggles hard against his restrainers.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Get some ice on that girl, now!"

People are yelling things back and forth, and running all over. Within a matter of minutes, the police and a few ambulances arrive. They try to put me in a separate ambulance from Spencer, but I raise too much hell before they give up and let me ride with her to the hospital. All the way there, I hold her hand, praying that she is okay.

When we get to the emergency room, the doctors tell me that they have to take Spencer immediately to get x-rays. I try to go with her, but they stop me. They tell me I have to get checked out as well.

After a long hour and a half, it's determined that I will be fine, but sore for at least a few days. I have a big bruise on my right cheek, but that's the least of my worries.

I ask every nurse and doctor that I see for an update on Spencer but they won't tell me anything. Glen, Aiden, Madison, and Chelsea get to the hospital and we all have to sit in the waiting room. Glen is pacing back and forth while the other three talk in quiet, hurried voices. I sit by myself, head in my hands, expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

This is going to be a long night.


End file.
